Kuroshitsuji: A dreadful night to remember
by Loveless Lotus
Summary: Ciel seems to remember the night of meeting Sebastian Michaelis, the demon that saved him from his terrible fate. From this fate, he owes Sebastian something precious we posses, his soul. The aftermath of his sin still haunts him to this day.
1. Chapter 1

The demon garnished in black admonished to the child. "Heed my warning, Ciel Phantomhive." The demon warned. The demon dressed in black's hand moved against the cold child's cheek. "Your soul is mine. Though, I will work for you. Once I swallow it, you will dissipate. Do you understand this consequence?"

The blanch boy finally realized what he had done. A deplorable sin. Ciel's eyes converted to a serious look and narrowed. "I accept, I shall get revenge."

The demon's face had drew a smirk. "So, all of your posterity are dead." The demon had helped the wounded boy up, "that's quiet interesting..." The smirk was forever more burned into Ciel's memory. Before this was over, the demon had one last thing to say. "I shall sustain your mansion. I will be your butler."

-|||| Ciel's Office ||||-

The blue headed, left eye patched, and exalted boy named Ciel woke up from his sleep. He had woke from his sleep. He had crashed in his office. "Stupid omen dream. The past is over."

The lethargy boy got out of his table. Sweat was remnant on his desk. The young male vehemently slammed his chair into the work table. Hearing this, his butler and the senile Tanaka rushed into check upon Ciel. An temporary smirk curved on Ciel's face. "What? Where you worried of the noise, Sebastian?"

The butler named Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at Ciel. "It was not imperative to get mad at your chair."

"I had a vile dream." Ciel glared at his mysterious butler.

"Oh? That one again?" Sebastian's pale lips curled into a smile reviling his teeth.

"Stop smiling, you big dope. It's not funny." Ciel threw a book at Sebastian.

The smile remained on his face. Sebastian caught the book and closed it. "Actually," the man peered down. "I think It's quite hilarious."


	2. Chapter 2

The same night that The boy known as Ciel once again had the same dream. It was like it was haunting him. Ciel tossed and turned as the small male visioned in his sleep. He clutched the blanket as he turned onto his back and mumbled with anger. The dream was starting to anger him. Soon Ciel finally woke up. Why was he suddenly getting these visions now? It didn't make any sense at all. Ciel slowly raised his upper half of his body to sit up. The boy slid his fingers into his natural blue hair and sighed. His eyes remained straight forward and did not move. His angelic blue eye along with his bizarre purple right eye, Shifted to the down. He knew Sebastian will come along any moment by now. The shades showed that dawn was going to break in a few moments.

Ciel went ahead and crossed his arms and legs and waited for Sebastian. He knew Sebastian was going to come in with a big stupid smirk on his face. The imbecile was _always _amused by Ciel. The boy started to to think that Sebastian only accepted the contract in the first place was to vex him. Ciel grunted at the thought of this. Because of it, He wanted to ask Sebastian if he really did want to eat his soul than to anger Ciel. Obviously if he asked, Sebastian would only give him that complex smile that his butler always shined then an actual answer. Cielreally abhorred that smile of Sebastian's. Ciel knew he was never straight forward with him. He decided it was going to be bothersome to ask.

As suspected, the butler entered the young master's room. Ciel didn't bother to look up at the butler. He knew he had the smile on his face, so he had no point to look him in the eyes. "Sorry to bother you, sir-..." Sebastian tilted his head when he realized Ciel had already woken up. His eyes dialed with curiosity as he saw the boy was already awaken. He moved forward to the boy's bed. "My, my, you're usually asleep at this time. Is there something on your mind, young master?"

Ciel shifted his head to look in Sebastian's general direction. His eyes traced the fine out line of the butler's clothing and stopped when his eyes saw the point of his chin. "I had a vile dream. You should know, it was the same one. I think it's odd to remember it two times in the same day." Ciel's eyes shifted downward to the silk blanket. They remained on it when the room went silent. Ciel waited for a witty comeback from his butler. For a surprised, Sebastian seemed to glance a worried look at Ciel.

"Oh my, young master." Sebastian replied in a quiet tone of voice. "You seemed to be worried or thinking about it too much. Are you not wanting to give your soul up now?" Sebastian held his hand to his little master. Ciel slowly took it and gripped Sebastian's warm hand and he was pulled up. As Ciel stood on the carpet, Sebastian started to get a pair of his cloths out and undress him. Ciel seemed to study Sebastian as he changed his clothing, for it was his every day duty. Ciel was shocked that he didn't have the same reaction as before. Sebastian smirked and thought it was amusing when Ciel had the same dream. Was it that Ciel caught him off guard last time? Or was it this time? This seemed to puzzle Ciel. It was as if Sebastian was hiding something, or maybe he wasn't in his mood to aggravate Ciel.

Ciel seemed to start his day after Sebastian dressed him. He tried to avoid the thought of Sebastian's reaction, yet it was no use. Ciel had leaned over his office desk and lied his head on his small arms. He closed his deep blue eye and began to reset. A pattern of his breathing released as the small boy slept. Sebastian entered and took the boy to his bed room. The butler laid the child on the bed and covered him up. Why was Sebastian so caring about Ciel?

-||||Weeks later. |||-

Ciel's odd dreams had stopped the day before Ciel had met Alois Trancy. Ciel Seemed to have a lot on his mind. He didn't know why he felt like something was missing. The dreams just suddenly stopped and he felt Sebastian was hiding more secrets from him. The Little male had walked to his chess set and play with the knight. As Ciel said, Sebastian was like his knight of the game, but no ordinary knight. Sebastian was able to reach across the whole board in one leap, but unlike a loyal knight, Sebastian was hiding something from his King, known as Ciel.

Ciel removed the knight off of the table and started to throw it up and down in the air. His blue eye followed the toy known as the knight. The black piece flew gracefully in the air. The wax on the knight made the black figure shine. The final throw, Ciel caught it in mid air. He examined the piece and thought of Sebastian. What exactly was he hiding? Ciel heard the door creak open. It seemed to be his butler entering. When Sebastian didn't have time to look, Ciel threw the black horse at Sebastian. Easily for Sebastian, he caught it with his two fingers. Sebastian's stupid smile had reoccurred on his face.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian. He crossed his arms and stared at him. The butler sweetly smiled at the boy. Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. Sebastian was not able to see his face. Even though this might be annoying to some people, this pleasured Sebastian. He always loved to see him irritated. "Why do you always catch the things I throw at you, Sebastian?" Ciel grumbled. He walked to his Desk and sat on the edge. "I throw things at you to HIT you, not for you to avoid them." Ciel turned to face Sebastian. Sebastian still had that same smirk remnant on his face.

"Why, my lord," He spoke to Ciel in a kind voice. "Aren't you suppose to avoid flying things that are hurled at you, so you won't get hurt? It's what a normal person will do." Sebastian has smiled and bowed at his young lord. Ciel seemed to be twitching at his witty come back. He didn't suspected for Sebastian to give an answer to him. This annoyed Ciel. He thought Sebastian would just smile, but, he gave that answer to him.

"Ah, but Sebastian, you must remember that you are NO ORDINARY person. You're all but my butler. You're too perfect to be Human." Ciel jumped off of his writing desk and walked toward Sebastian. He stopped in front of him then slowly looked up. His blue eye gazed into Sebastian's red eyes. They glinted brilliantly. Sebastian was such a beautiful beast, as he was. Mostly every living thing seemed to fall for him, every one OTHER then Ciel, but Ciel didn't seem to like any one. "Come now, Sebastian, we have work to do. And would you do me a favor and _please_ wipe that smirk off of your face? Or do you want it to remain like that?"

Sebastian smirked widely at the boy. The mischievous grin appeared on the crow demon once again. Sebastian seemed to tease Ciel about him caring for Ciel on his emotions. It was just a old trick that Sebastian was using to vex young Ciel. As his young master turned to the door, the butler placed his hand on his chest and uttered the three words he was known for. "Yes, my lord." Ciel Opened the door and exited out of the room, leaving Sebastian alone. "Oh, young master, how innocent, yet corrupted you are. You're hatred is so powerful it reaches the tip of innocents... Why am I so attracted to a harsh soul like yours? Yes, every demon is out to take it, when you are mine... But, you are _ONLY_ mine, and I will never let some one posses you." Sebastian once again made his smile that reached ear to ear and gracefully walked to the hall way out side. The echo of Ciel's voice resounded though the hall and gave Sebastian the order to reach him quickly.

Sebastian was about to experience the irony of Alois Trancy And his demon butler Claude. Sebastian never liked other demons, for it was just demon nature to do so. Yet, to this day, Sebastian regrets letting Claude do that to his Precious meal. Yes, Claude and Alois had turned Ciel Phantomhive into a demon. A demon, whom is disrespectful, a brat, and is stuck with him for eternity. Thanks to Alois, Claude, and Hannah, his meal is unflavored, disgusting, and unappetizing. Demon souls are no good to eat.

~~~After Alois's mansion died.~~~

Sebastian held his master tightly. His soft grunt of annoyance let out for Ciel to hear. Ciel didn't care. He just looked forward to the area of the town they were heading too. Sebastian's red eyes glared in front of him. A slight grimiest was plastered on his face. He was disappointed. He was going to be stuck with him... forever. There must be another way to get him to become human once again. As many had said, if there is a will, there is a way.

"You know," Ciel was gently set next to Sebastian on the ground. Ciel looked up as Sebastian with his blue, once human, eye. "You really deserve this. For all you did, you tormented me. You vexed me, now it is my time to make you mad." A smirk curved into Ciel's pail face. He was amused. Sebastian was looking away and not looking at him in his eye. Sebastian slowly clutched his hand in a fist. "So, now you are my butler for eternity, I demand a place to stay. We need a safe one were no one exactly knows who we are, where we are, and _what _we are. And I highly recommend we don't run into some of our former friends. You also need to do something about that." Ciel wrapped his hands together. He never felt so powerful and so amused. It was like Sebastian had became his new toy, and Sebastian was better then the rest.

"Yes, my lord. I will grant your every wish." Sebastian had Dipped his head to Ciel, then kneel to the ground. Ciel Seem to gaze at Sebastian, as If he wasn't amused with him at all. Sebastian felt an awkward stare looking at him and lifted his head to Ciel. Sebastian's head tilted to the side. What could it be now? "Is there something wrong, my lord? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you very much." Ciel replied to his question. The gaze was still remaining on Sebastian, making the elder demon uneasy. "There is something I want you to call me from now on." Ciel told Sebastian. "You are not to call me 'my lord' any more. I feel too powerful to be a 'lord.' From here on out, you will address me as... God." Ciel looked at Sebastian with an entertained smirk. He saw Sebastian flinch. God? Yes, Ciel wanted to see how the butler would react.

Sebastian was speechless for a few minutes. This kid was really wanting to anger Sebastian. It took a while to get his words out of his thought. Sebastian finally managed to speak. "Y-Yes, my god." He ducked his head down to Ciel. "Anything you wish, I shall grant. You are my god... And I am just a hell of a worshiper." He played with Ciel. Ciel blinked at Sebastian a few times, seeing that he easily accepted it. Sebastian was actually smiling while looking down. He thought of this as funny... This, yet, seem to vex Ciel. Ciel growled and walked away from Sebastian. Once again, this was one of Sebastian's little games.

Ciel had walked in a fast pace on the road. He yelled to Sebastian to get his behind there. Sebastian Walked up to Ciel and had bowed to his young master. He slowly smiled at his young master. He was going to have fun. He now can torture him, until he figures out how to turn him into a human once again. "Wipe that dopy smile off of your face. Let's figure out a good place to stay in the mean time of living." Ciel walked off once again. Right behind him, Sebastian had followed. They has drifted off into the woods. Sebastian still had the same smirk. There Sebastian Had it all figured out. He was going to go around and ask a few demons if they know how to turn a demon into a human. Now, he would searched as long as it took. This crow demon was not about to let his meal slip away, only to leave him suffering for the rest of entirety. The dark man's crimson eyes would stare at the back of Ciel Phantomhive. He WOULD be his.


End file.
